Expanding the available data regarding the reactogenicity and immunogenicity of two candidate HIV-1 vaccines. The study will examine the safety and immunogenicity of the candidate vaccines in high risk target populations, and these responses will be compared to those of the low risk populations in this trial and to those participants in previous and ongoing AVEG trials.